


Depending on the Snow

by Plastic Heart (FannibalToast)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Playful teasing, Pre-Relationship, Requited Love, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/pseuds/Plastic%20Heart
Summary: The threads of fate draw Loki and his human closer and closer. It's all just a matter of timing.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/OFC, Loki/Unnamed OFC
Kudos: 11





	Depending on the Snow

* * *

“Come on, just pick one.” She countered Loki's long-suffering sigh with an authoritatively raised eyebrow. 

“This is _not_ magic, mortal.”

“It _could be,_ with a little cooperation.”

“Real magic requires skill and study. _Talent_. It is not some—” he gestured dismissively at the thin-paged booklet in her hand, “diluted, easily-pilfered mendacity that just anyone can take up.”

“Accessible doesn’t mean easy, and yours is _not_ the only kind of magic, your highness.” She nodded to the line of cards between them, spread out across her living room floor. “Now pick.” 

She bit back a laugh as his brow twitched. “Please pick?” 

Now he pursed his lips, but in that special acquiescing way that was just for her. The one that made her chest feel close to bursting. “And no cheating!”

He rolled his eyes, extending his hand with a huff. But she knew better: he sounded more amused than annoyed. As he deliberated, she looked closer at his little scowl of concentration; the lovely arch of his fingers; the way the afternoon sun tangled itself in his perfect raven hair. It would be so warm, she thought, fingertips suddenly tingling. He was radiant. 

He drew the Magician. 

“Well that’s fitting. Let’s see. The Magician…” she flipped through the pages, nibbling her lip. Completely oblivious to the way his features smoothed as he looked at her; how his eyes lost that practiced edge, became gentle; the way his lips relaxed into a soft whisper of a smile. _She_ was magic. Especially when she was passionate.

“Ah, here we go! ‘Drawing the Magician means you’re on the right path and have all the tools you need to make your goals a reality. Your experience and intuition will serve you well as you step into your power and turn your ideas into action.’”

It took all he had not to return her beaming grin. “Nonsense, all of it. Your turn, then, mortal.”

She gave a smug hum and wove her hand over the cards. “See, you think too much. You can’t think about it. Just go on instinct and let the cards speak to you.” 

She drew the Fool.

 _Oh_ , how he laughed! “Perhaps there is some merit to this game after all.” He stood in one graceful motion, a bright challenge in his eyes as he wandered toward the kitchen.

“Hey, wait a minute! You haven’t even heard the description yet!”

As she followed, hasty and a bit clumsy, her hand slipped another card out of place. She didn’t notice; she was already hollering after him, demanding to know what was so special about magic if it couldn’t be any fun. Which sparked a vivacious debate about what was considered fun. 

The card, disturbed from its line, would remain unturned. It was not time yet. The Lovers would rest quietly— _the first snow of the season, late but heavy; blue midnight and silver cold; silent except for a whispered confession, the mingling of breath, and the ecstatic press of lips_ —for another three months. 

From the kitchen echoed the sounds of barely concealed laughter and tussling over what had proven to be the last of the giant chocolate chip cookies. 

“If you don’t believe in my magic, you don’t get the last cookie!”

“Playing cards are not magic, now give it here!”

_Maybe two, depending on the snow._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago when I started learning the Tarot. It's supposed to snow soon where I live, and it seemed fitting to post this tonight :)


End file.
